Spirit of the Wolf
by OnyxKing97
Summary: Lives can change when things don't go the way they're supposed to. Everyone learns it the hard way... We can't make anything better than we already have it. Sucky ass Summary. R&R. Feel free to give character and story ideas.


**Spirit of the Wolf**

'Trust is only given to those that earned it' the boy thought. He was walking around the woods that surrounded his cabin. He was only 12 at the time. He had unnaturally dark black hair that covered his face most of the time. His skin was light tan and always seemed to make him seem pale in the light. His eyes were dark red and always seemed to be alert. The color of his hair is why his parents decided to call him Onyx.

Onyx lived with his two older brothers, Emerald and Silver. Emerald is the oldest of the three. Emerald was the one that stuck out in the family, mainly due to his shining green eyes. He had short dirty blonde hair that he usually kept under his hat. Silver was the one that everyone questioned. Silver had glowing gray eyes and silver hair that hang in his face underneath his hood.

Although the three were brothers they hardly knew each other. Onyx liked hanging around the wolves that made their home in Jasper. The wolves don't attack him or hide from him, they just accept him. 'I wish my brothers were like them' Onyx thought. He never really got along with anyone. Onyx kept a small circle of friends that he trusted with everything he had. 'Friends are common, _trustworthy_ friends are the rarest things to find.'

Onyx was wise but childish beyond all other things. Onyx liked to make jokes wherever he could and play whenever he wanted. His brothers were different, he knew that, they just never told him what made them different. Onyx questioned if he was "normal" like the people from the city. He would often wonder if the people he called a family held more than just the single secret from him. 'Probably' was always the answer that he ended up getting.

Onyx was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that there was a pair of eyes that followed him while he walked. The eyes were a light blue, almost white. Onyx was still thinking until he heard a loud 'snap'. The little boy looked everywhere for a sign of anyone that could be hiding inside the forest. Ever since Onyx was old enough to talk he was told not to trust people. "People are twisted and destructive…" the words always echoed through his head when he was alone.

Onyx let his guard down… that's when he made his mistake. Everything was blurring, he couldn't hear anything and he felt pain shooting through his whole body. He didn't have any idea of what could've happened to cause this much pain. Thinking caused pain and trying to move was wasting the little energy he had left, so he laid there and closed his eyes. The last thing Onyx heard was footsteps and someone's heavy breathing.

He opened his ocean blue eyes and was staring directly at the sun. He squinted so his eyes could adjust to the amount of light that was flashing in his face. He didn't know what time it was but he heard a voice shouting loudly, "Humphrey, get up!" Humphrey just laid down and mumbled to himself. Then she asked, "what did you say?" Humphrey just groaned loudly and stood up. "I'm coming, just calm down."

Humphrey loved his pack, but sometimes they bothered him more than he would like. Before Humphrey walked out he asked, "why did you wake me up?" he heard a familiar giggle and heard her voice clearer this time, "it's Kate's wedding day, remember?" It was then Humphrey remembered why he wanted to sleep in. Humphrey looked towards the she wolf and noticed it was Lilly. When Humphrey looked at her and he saw the hurt in her eyes. Even though Lilly was smiling he could tell it was fake.

When Lilly turned around to lead Humphrey to the ceremony she heard him say her name in a soft voice. She turned to find out what he wanted, but before she could say a word he asked with a sincere voice, "what's wrong?". She was amazed at how easily Humphrey could read people. Lilly knew there was no reason in trying to lie to Humphrey, he could see right through it. Humphrey heard her speak with a brittle voice "It's nothing Humphrey."

Humphrey didn't like how Lilly still didn't trust him enough to tell him what was bothering him. It wasn't the fact that she didn't trust _him,_ but the fact that she didn't trust anyone enough to tell them what was bothering her. Ever since Humphrey and Kate got back from Idaho Lilly has been acting strange.

Humphrey gave up trying to figure out what was wrong with her and decided to go wash up so he could go to the wedding. Humphrey couldn't say he was too pleased at hearing that Kate was going to marry _Barf. _Instead of moping around and complaining about the wedding Humphrey decided that he was going to be happy for Kate. Even if Kate didn't marry a hot-headed ball of fur he wouldn't have her.

Humphrey got out of the river and ran to catch up with Lilly. During the walk towards the ceremony they were talking about having to keep _both_ packs from tearing each other apart more often. They both started talking about meeting the new omegas and possibly learning some new games to play when the day was boring.

When they reached the ceremony they were awed by the amount of wolves that showed up. They didn't expect the place to be _this _crowded. Climbed a hill for a better view. Humphrey just wanted to get away from the two soon-to-be mates.

The whole time that Lilly was walking with Humphrey she couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. He wasn't Garth, but he was still one of the best she could end up getting. Lilly's mood dropped at the last thought, she kept thinking about negative and hurtful things that were said about her. One thought hit her harder than all the others, ' nobody will ever love you, worthless bitch!'

Lilly felt like crying. She kept on thinking she was worthless ever since those words were said to her. 'I'm a freak.' She thought, never being able to escape the torture of being the only white wolf that is in the pack, or united pack now. That last thought pulled her back to reality and as she looked towards Garth and her sister she saw them rub noses.

Lilly finally broke… She turned and ran. She ran straight for the train tracks. Lilly heard a muffled voice "LILLY!" That was all she heard right before the roaring sound of a train came into earshot. She started running faster than ever. The moment she jumped into the train she passed out from pure exhaustion. Right before Lilly fully fell asleep she heard another set of paws landing on the train, then she felt something warm push up against her for warmth.

Voices surrounded Onyx, all of them in whispers. Onyx got up and looked around, but saw nothing but a huge white room. Then he heard a booming voice come on the speakers that were in the corners of the room. "Glad to see that you're awake Project Onyx!" Onyx just looked around the room once more, then he looked over himself and saw that he was covered in tattoos. The tattoo on his chest marked the number '97' and his arms had tattoos of dragons wrapped around a sword.

The voice on the speaker came back on saying, "We hope you'll find the place '_inviting_'." The man cut off the speaker chuckling to himself. The walls opened up and armed government specialists walked pointing all sorts of guns at Onyx. Then Onyx saw a pair of an almost white eyes, they looked sorrowful and pained. Onyx could hear her breathing over all of the noise that was going on.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy she looked at. He was scared, troubled and confused. He stared at her with the saddest look on his face. He was probably a year older than her. She was told to tell the 'collectors' where the house was, and then they would let her go. 'they lied' was the only thing going through her head. They wanted his brothers, they wanted something they had or something they became.

The next thing she knew, they were testing on him and talking about a genetic reshuffle. It was a long series of tests and injections. She didn't know what they were doing to the boy or what the tests were for, all she knew was that it was her fault. Destiny wanted to fix the problems she made. She wanted to help the boy get away from the Hell he was trapped in.

Lilly woke up scared, not for the fact that someone was pushed against her, but the fact that she had no idea where she was. Then she thought back to yesterday's events. She felt like crying again, she was lost, she was weak and alone. Then she remembered that she wasn't so alone.

She turned around and couldn't believe that _he _was right there. She couldn't look away from the wolf that layed there. Lilly never thought Humphrey was very attractive until she got a good look at him. The next moments made Lilly really wonder why she didn't just try for Humphrey.

Humphrey woke up with a slight shock from the position he was in. Lilly was standing right above him, staring at him. To say Humphrey was weirded out would be a lie. While Lilly was hovering over him he stared straight into her eyes. He was lost and had no intentions on finding the way back.

Humphrey and Lilly both leaned forward absent mindedly until their muzzles connected. Lilly felt alive again, like she could take on the world. Humphrey was thinking about the many times that he turned down Lilly for Kate. Humphrey had to admit, he messed up big time when he ignored Lilly. That wasn't happening again.


End file.
